


Betrayal

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I like picturing scenarios where Undyne actually saw but misunderstood Frisk and Alph’s “date” from a distance. Untapped angst potential in my opinion.I honestly felt like i’d failed this whole writing thing after yesterday and i’d stop for good. I’ve just been so tired lately. There’s just been so /much/ and I can’t catch a break between incidents lately.But! I ended up writing this tonight anyway so I guess it’s not the end of the world :)





	Betrayal

Do you ever just want to scream? That about summed up this moment.

Alphys. Royal scientist, smartest lizard down here, cutest monster I know. _That_ Alphys. Was on a date... With the human.

I smiled at first. I’d been looking everywhere for her!

But when I saw them, standing next to her like that. Whispering things in her ear as her blush got redder and redder...

I clenched my fists. This wasn’t supposed to happen! They were supposed to help! Not... WHATEVER THIS IS!!!

They’re my friend... so they had one chance to explain themselves.

 _Otherwise_ _I’d kill them myself._

**Author's Note:**

> I like picturing scenarios where Undyne actually saw but misunderstood Frisk and Alph’s “date” from a distance. Untapped angst potential in my opinion.
> 
> I honestly felt like i’d failed this whole writing thing after yesterday and i’d stop for good. I’ve just been so tired lately. There’s just been so /much/ and I can’t catch a break between incidents lately. 
> 
> But! I ended up writing this tonight anyway so I guess it’s not the end of the world :)


End file.
